What's Inside that Kills
by Burning Arm
Summary: Asura is dead and peace has returned to Death City, but something still dwells within Maka and it threatens to tear her life apart! Will be light MakaxSoul later.
1. Chapter 1

**What's Inside That Kills**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters in any way, shape or form.

Author's note: As of writing this I have only watched the anime and have not read any part of the manga and although I have read up on the events that have passed so far in the manga separate from the anime, however, please forgive any errors I make in writing this as I am doing so to the best of my understanding. Also I will be using the North American dub names as they are the ones I am most familiar with.

Maka stood, the field of grass stretching in every direction and sighed heavily.

"Great... this stupid dream again" she grumbled as she sat down the slim, ankle length white dress she wore not even creasing as she stretched her legs out before pulling them against her chest.

It was the same dream she had every night for the past 2 weeks she knew exactly how it started and how it ended and quite frankly she was getting tired of it.

"Three.. two.. one.." Maka counted and braced herself for what she know came next.

Pain like no other would shoot through her body and she would wince as it rapidly increased. It was like thousands of knives stabbing her endlessly from the inside out. Then, like always, as quickly as it began it faded and became nothing more then a memory and the field would gradually fade and become smaller until the only ground that was left would be what she stood on then it become dark.

This is how the dream ended every time, she would wake up not a moment sooner. She had tried to wake herself sooner but no matter what action she took inside or out of the dream she would always wake up only at that exact moment.

Today was no different as her eyes slowly opened, straining against the morning sunlight, and she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She glanced at the photo kept by her bedside as she rose and smiled at the faces of her friends all smiling.

"Hey Maka you up yet? We'll be late if you don't hurry up!" Maka was snapped from her fond memories by her partners voice outside her room. In her reminiscing she had almost forgotten what day it was. The anniversary of the Asura's defeat as well as her and her friends promotions to 3-star Meisters. Death had invited them all to a "Grand Breakfast Feast Party" as a way of celebrating the occasion as the first year had been spent repairing the damage caused by the Kishin leaving no time for such things.

"_figures the only thing to get him up in the morning this quickly is the promise of free food" _Maka thought.

She showered and dressed quickly, finding Soul waiting impatiently for her at the door she slipped on her shoes and out the door. Soul following quickly after her she glanced at the clear sky and smiled at how perfect the weather was. Forgetting the dream that came to every night she walked onwards toward the school where her friends were sure to be gathering.

As Maka and Soul got climbed the steps to the DWMA she began to feel the wavelengths of her friends and she thought back on the past years and the time between the Asura's death and the present. Maka and her friends, although battered, bruised and covered from head to toe with nicks and scratches, they had come out of the battle alive. Injuries were so minimal that Lord Death insisted only three days after the battle that he needed photos of everyone who participated in the battle to commemorate the great victory of course Spartoi was no exception. Maka and the rest of the team stood on wobbly legs using each other for balance and smiled as Death snapped a photo and took off to find everyone else, screaming and cursing filled the halls soon after.

Soon the pair found themselves at the door to the Death Room and the smell of all manner of breakfast foods filled their noses. Soul instantly started drooling and went right for the door, Maka sighed in disbelief at her partner's actions. Upon opening said door they found that their noses did not lie to them as two tables were spread out in front of them covered with every kind of waffle, pancake, bacon, egg, pastry and beverage(non-alcoholic of course).

"Maka! Soul! Bout time ya showed up we were about to start without you!"

Maka turned her attention to the source of the voice to find a smiling Blackstar and a slightly embarrassed Tsubaki. The table they sat at had a sign on it that read "Reserved for Spartoi members" with Death's signature on the bottom. He and the other members of said team had all ready taken their seats and were eagerly eyeballing the food in front of them.

"Like we would let you you do that!" Soul exclaimed pulling up a chair beside Blackstar and sitting down with a smirk Maka seating herself beside him.

"Calm down you two this is a celebration of the our marvelous victory over the Kishin," Kid said from his position at the head of the table as he tried, without any luck, to neatly organize his utensils.

"Kid's right there is no reason to turn this into some grotesque eating contest," Liz added trying to console the now panicking Kid.

"Well, looks like all of you beat us here then," a familiar voice piped in amidst the sound of chair wheels.

All heads turned in time to see Stein crash head over heels as he entered the room followed by the rest of the DWMA Staff. They all proceeded to the table marked "Reserved for Staff" even Stein stood up and walked to his place.

"We would have been here sooner but we had to drag Stein away from a new experiment," Spirit said with a smirk.

"Don't forget who had to stop and show off to every pretty girl we passed on the way here!" Steain said fixing his glasses "Anyways now that we are all here we can start as soon as Lord Death arrives."

A cloud of black smoke and a "poof" came as if on cue. As the smoke cleared Lord Death could be seen flashing his trademark peace symbol. A wave of silence washed over the room.

"Well what did everyone think of my entrance?" Death asked.

"Over productive."

"Uncool."

"Foggy."

"UNSYMETRICAL!"

"Well... Thanks for your honest opinion, I guess," Death said with little enthusiasm, "Regardless, I know your all dying to dig in to the wonderful meal in front of you so I'll make this speech as short as possible. Last year we achieved a wondrous thing and managed to defeat not only an enemy to the DWMA but an enemy to the world..."

Maka tried to listen to the speech Lord Death was giving but she kept feeling a strange tingling in her arm that would rise up then fade completely only to come back stronger a few seconds later. She ignored it and turned her attention back to Lord Death who, do to the looks that everyone was giving him, was rushing through the last part of speech as quickly as possible.

"Now dig in everyone and don't be afraid to have seconds there's plenty!" Death heaved finishing the last of his speech in one breath.

Right away forks, knives, spoons and sporks were lifted and food began shifting from the center of each table onto everyone's plates. The sound of dinner plate against silverware was barely heard over the din of voices as conversations broke out everywhere. Maka sighed and neatly bit into a muffin as she watched her partner stuff an entire waffle in his mouth at once while beside him Blackstar crammed in two and Patty four, Tsubaki flashed Maka a smile and shrugged not surprised at all at the recent turn of events while Liz looked on with a look of disgust.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," Death said taking a place with the rest of his staff, "I think we should do this more often don't you think so?"

"Indeed, although it may be a good idea to make it a lunch party rather then breakfast," Yumi said, "that way no one's going to show up with empty stomachs and glare at you while you speak."

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day! It only makes that this important celebration takes place during the most important meal." Death argued.

Yumi opened her mouth to counter but stopped cold as an ear shattering scream ripped through the room. All eyes turned to the source of the sound to find Maka on the ground her face twisted with pain.

"_This pain! It's like my dreams!" _Maka thought her mind racing to control flood of signals it was receiving, _"But why is it happening when I'm awake!"_

Maka had no further time to think as the world around her blurred and turned black her last memory was Soul's voice screaming her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's Inside That Kills**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters in any way, shape or form.

**Author's note:**Forgive may late update had few problems trying to think up a proper end to this chapter.

Maka groaned and slowly opened her eyes her entire body was still tingling although not painfully, thankfully. She knew where she was, she remembered everything that happened that morning and besides this wasn't the first time she woke up in the medical wing of the DWMA. Shivering despite the mess of blankets covering her she sat up and sighed trying desperately to figure out what was going on. She had always been careful when it came to her health she always dressed warmly, ate the proper foods in the correct servings and even kept her room (and the entire apartment for that matter) clean and tidy.

"_Maybe I got infected with something while in battle?"_ Maka thought.

True, there were times when she found injuries after long battles that she didn't even notice she had received while fighting. Maka disregarded that possibility however as ever since Asura's death the enemies they fought, even during 3-star missions, became child's play as if they lost a large source of power when Asura died.

"_Something I ate?" _Maka pondered but quickly disregarded it as she was super careful about that sort of thing and rarely ate any weird or overly undercooked foods.

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of a door creaking. Maka glanced up to see Soul and Marie peeking around the door. Upon realizing Maka was awake Marie's face became awash with relief and Maka couldn't help but notice Soul's had the same reaction.

"Maka, thank goodness you're awake when you feinted this morning everyone was terrified," Marie said ushering Soul in and following quickly behind shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry I made everyone worry," Maka said with an apologetic tone, "So,what happened to me back there?"

"We... We don't know," Marie replied in low voice, "Stein is conducting tests as we speak, he has been for the last few hours trying to find the cause of your ailment."

"HOURS!" Maka exclaimed in shock, "How long was I out?"

"5 hours roughly," Marie replied, "and please try and remain calm, since we don't know what triggered your reaction earlier we need to be careful and refrain from anything that might be the cause."

"Sorry, but it's hard for me to stay calm after what just happened," Maka said trying to regain control of her emotions, "So, you said Stein was still trying to figure out what happened to me?"

"Yes, since the 'incident' this morning he's been in his lab pouring over every bit of data he has trying to figure this whole thing out," Marie replied, "Don't worry Stein won't give up trying to solve whatever is going on, he's not that kind of person."

"Ya, your old man won't let him quit anyways," Soul added finally joining the conversation.

Maka smiled at Soul's remark despite the strange tingling still running through her body and the mass of thoughts swirling wildly in her head. The door creaked open again and everyone turned to see Stein walk in his head hung low.

"Maka we need to talk... alone," Stein said throwing a look at Soul and Marie who quickly made their way to the door. Soul glanced back at Maka and flashed her his trademark toothy grin before Stein closed the door behind him and securely locked it.

"Alright Maka tell me everything," Stein said sternly taking a seat against the wall opposite Maka, "It's obvious this was not just a random accident or some sort of disease so, what the hell is going on! I haven't found any mention any where of what went on this morning and at this rate I'm starting to think that I won't be able to."

Maka hesitated, she hadn't told anyone of her dreams intending to keep them a secret and hope they would eventually stop and become no more then a memory. Unfortunately with Stein staring her down waiting for an answer that no longer seemed like an option. Maka took a deep breath and told Stein everything from the exact events that occurred in her dreams to her various attempts to wake up before the dream allowed her to. Stein listened attentively not saying a word or even moving as if doing so would make the world stop.

"So these dreams of yours have become reality?" Stein said once Maka had finished telling everything to him.

"Ya it's so weird. I mean, they're all the same too," Maka replied, "I never really thought much of them till now though."

"Alright this information should hopefully help me find a cause for your problem," Stein said standing up, "Although it's against proper medical procedure I think the best course of action right now is for you to go home and rest rather then remain here."

"Really? But If you don't know what's going on with me shouldn't I stay here in case something happens?" Maka inquired.

"Normally, yes. But like I said right now it's best that you go home," Stein said making his way to the door, "However, there are some _conditions _about this release."

"Conditions? Like medicine or something?"

"No, it's not wise to give medication when we have no idea what effect it will have. The conditions I speak of are a little more extreme," placing his hand on the lock Stein took a deep breath and gave Maka the most serious face she had ever seen, "Firstuntil this issue is resolved you are hereby banned from undergoing missions. Further more under NO circumstance are you to engage in any form of physical combat whether it be real or just training. In addition I will take blood samples weekly and you are to be watched 24/7."

"What! But that's unfair I'll basically be restricted to my apartment all day!" Maka cried out in disbelief, "And what if Soul gets bored and leaves I can't really be expected to follow him around town or vice versa can I?"

"If that problem arises contact Lord Death and he'll send Marie to your location immediately, she should be receiving the same information I just gave you as we speak," Stein said unlocking the door, "In any case, Lord Death has already agreed to all of these conditions and has authorized enforcement of them all. I'm sorry but until we figure this out, it will have to be this way. You can leave whenever you feel ready to go home I need to return to my studies."

Maka stared mouth agape as Stein left the room and fell backwards onto her hospital bed.

"This can't get any worse," Maka said aloud as the tingling finally subsided and a single tear slid down her cheek.

**A few minutes later in Stein's lab**

"Maka are you really so blind? These dreams... there's no way, it's impossible, they can't be dreams," Stein pondered slumping into his chair and resting his head between his hands, "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!"

Stein slammed his fist onto his desk and listened as a beaker cracked, a stack of paper tumbled to the floor and the single light bulb in the room's only lamp shattered plunging the room into darkness.


End file.
